7th Heaven: Mary and Lucy's Water Fight 2
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Mary and Lucy go for a walk they get into a fight in a Koi Pond. Who will win? Find Out,


7th Heaven: Mary and Lucy's Water Fight 2

By GoldDragonNinja

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER 7TH HEAVEN FIC!**

**IT IS A SEAQUEL TO MY FIRST 7TH HEAVEN FIC 7TH HEAVEN MARY AND LUCY'S WATER FIGHT!**

**THIS TIME THE TWO WILL HAVE A FIGHT NEAR A KOI POND!**

**ALSO THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE AFTER THE 7TH HEAVEN EPISODE AY CARAMBA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIC!**

* * *

We go to the Canden house and we see that it is quiet.

Inside we see Mary Canden coming out of her and Lucy's Roon.

(AN: I forgot if the two shared a room in the TV series so I am going with that.)

Mary was wearing a white shirt, pink pants, black shoes and a dark blue denim jacket opened.

Mary was going for a walk and wanted some piece and quiet.

"Well better get going for my walk." Mary said and started to go.

Just then the bathroom door opened and she saw her sister Lucy coming out of the bathroom.

Lucy is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, white pants, brown shoes and a Black denim jacket opened.

Lucy looked at her sister.

"Hey Mary going for a walk?" Lucy asked her older sister.

Mary smiled.

"Yes I am." Mary said. "You like to come?"

Lucy smiled.

"Sure." Lucy said.

With that the two sisters went down stairs and out of the house.

* * *

Outside it was very beautiful and nice out.

A perfect day for a walk.

Mary and Lucy are enjoying the walk and some quiet.

"This sure is a beautyful Day." Lucy said.

"You said it Lucy." Mary said.

Lucy laughs and thinks of something and Mary looks at her sister.

"What is it Lucy?" Mary asked.

Lucy looked at Mary.

"Oh I was just thinking how Robbie and I would have loved it if we were walking together." Lucy said.

Mary is mad and looks at Lucy.

"You mean my boyfriend?" Mary asked getting mad.

Lucy looked at Mary.

"Hey Robbie was my boyfriend as well." Lucy said.

Mary is mad.

"You know what I can't deal with this now." Mary said and started walking off.

Lucy is confused.

"Hey wait for me." Lucy said and started running to her sister.

* * *

Miles away Mary kept walking and she can see her sister following her.

"Stop following me Lucy." Mary said.

Lucy caught up with Mary and is still following her.

"I will not untill you and I talk Mary." Lucy said.

Mary stopped and looked at Lucy.

"You and I have nothing to say." Mary said and continued to walk away.

Lucy sighed.

"Then I guess I will keep following you." Lucy said and followed Mary.

* * *

What seemed like miles away Mary and Lucy are at a koi pond and Mary is still waslking away from Lucy.

Finally Lucy caught upp to Mary and grabbed her by the denim jacket collor.

Mary gave up and turned to Lucy.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Mary why are you mad because I was talking about Robbie?" Lucy asked.

Mary sighed.

"Robbie was my boyfriend and you stole him." Mary said.

Lucy is shocked.

"Mary Robbie was my boyfriend as well." Lucy said. "Besides I had rightes to have him like you did."

Mary is mad.

"Yeah and he broke up with you to be with that girl Joy." Mary said.

"Yeah and you tried to get him back by dressing like her and whilw me,Matt,Simon and Ruthie had to live in the garage." Lucy said.

"Yeah and you tackled my on the ground." Mary said.

"You deserved it." Lucy said. "Besides I am glad you and Robbie broke up."

Mary is mad.

"I was going to marry him because he may have been the right guy." Mary said.

"Yeah and I would think that you two go together like Man and Horse." Lucy said and laughed.

Mary is mad.

"Hey don;t start that." Mary said and pointed her finger at Lucy.

"Man and Horse." Lucy said again and laughed and got in Mary's face.

Mary is even mad.

"Stop that Lucy." Mary said,

"Man and Horse." Lucy repeated and laughed and got into Mary's face.

Mary is madder.

"I said stop it." Mary said mad.

However Lucy continued to laugh and get in Mary's Face.

"Man and Horse." Lucy repeated and laughed and got into Mary's face.

Mary is now extreamly mad and grabbs Lucy by her black denim jacket sleeves.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!' Mary shouted and pushed Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and started to fall.

Mary looks and is shocked to see where she pushed her younger sister.

Lucy falls in the koi pond and her black denim jacket flies open and Lucy fall under water.

Lucy then flails in the water and pops out and she is shocked that she and her clothes and black denim jacket are completly soaking wet and Lucy flails in the water more.

Mary laughs as she sees her sister in the water all soaking wet.

Lucy is shocked that she just got pushed in the water and is now compleatly wet and she wipes some of the water from her face.

Mary still laughs and holds her hand out.

"Now that is funny." Mary said and still laughs at her soaking wet sister.

Lucy is mad that Mary pushed her in the water and is laughing at her.

Lu grabbs Mary's hand and pulls her in the koi pond.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mary screamed and fell in the water.

Mary's jacket flies open as she fell in the water and is shocked that she got pulled in the water and now she and her clothes and blue denim jacket are completly soaked.

Lucy laughs at her wet sister.

Mary is now shocked that her clothes and denim jacket are completly soaking wet and she wipes some water from her dace.

Lucy laughs at this.

Mary is mad and splashes water at Lucy.

The water hits Lucy and she pulld her arms out and the water hits her fromt side and her front denim jacket.

Mary then grabbs Lucy by her jacket sleeves and throws her back under water.

"Take that Lucy." A Wet Mary said and smiles.

Lucy flails in the water is in completly soaked again and she turns around and pops out of the water and spits some water out.

Mary laughs at her wet sister.

Lucy is mad and gets on Mary and dunks her in the water with her and getting her black denim jacket and Mary's Dark Blue denim jacket even more wet.

"AHHHH!" Mary screamed as she and Lucy fell back under the water.

Lucy pops out of the water and spits some of the water out and Mary also pops out of the water.

Lucy looks at Mary mad and pulls her arm.

Mary sees this.

"Lucy stop it." Mary said as she is getting pulled by Lucy and pushes her away.

Lucy falls back under water but not before pulling Mary under as well.

Mary pops out of the water with Lucy still holding her denim jacket.

"Lucy let go of me." Mary said and grabbs Lucy's hand and puts it under water.

Lucy is mad and pops out of the water and looks at Mary.

"Get off me." Mary said and wips some water off her face.

Lucy sees this and jumps and tackles Mary.

Lucy then draggs Mary back under water and rolls around on her.

"Get off of me." Mary said as she got tackled and rooled under water by Lucy.

Lucy then swims and pops out of the water and she spits out some water.

Mary sees this and smiles.

"Take this Lucy." Mary said.

She then splashes water at Mary's front side getting her and her black denim jacket evem more wet.

Lucy tries to block the splashes but she get even more wet and she turns around and Mary splashed water on her back and back black denim jacket while Lucy was wiping water off her.

Lucy now mad looked at Mary.

"That is it Mary you are going down." Lucy said.

Mary is shocked and swims away but Lucy grabbed Mary's jacket color and dragged her under water again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Camden House Simon who is in a red shirt, black pants, green shoes and a black leather jacket came down stairs.

Simon was going to the kitchen when the front door opened and Simon saw a drenched Mary and a drenched Lucy soaking wet in their clothes and denim jackets.

Simon is shocked.

'Whos what happened to you two?" Simon asked.

The two drenched sisters looked each other and then at Simon.

"Don't ask." The two drenched sisters said and went up stairs leaving simon confused.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
